


Grit, Grime, and Lime

by GrayceAdamsArchive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blowjobs, Condoms, Dom/sub Undertones, Glory Hole, M/M, Modern au vaguely, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, handjobs, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayceAdamsArchive/pseuds/GrayceAdamsArchive
Summary: The bathroom isn't the best place for a good hookup, but Junkrat is lucky in at leastsomeaspects of his life.





	Grit, Grime, and Lime

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless dirty toadrat porn. 
> 
> Inspired by this fanart http://dirtyratchet.tumblr.com/post/160958145891/ (NSFW)

The stall needed a good scrubbing if he was honest, but the grime on the tile was only a few degrees worse than that which clung to Junkrat’s own skin, dirt and sweat and oil streaking him brown anywhere his skin wasn’t covered, which wasn’t many places. Hauling his shorts up his hips so they weren’t in imminent danger of slipping off completely, Junkrat stepped into the stall and shut the door behind him. The lock seemed the only thing in there that wasn’t damaged in some way, sliding into place easily and when he wiggled the door it didn’t move or fall off the hinges, so that was good. 

With a soft giggle, he dropped the seat and lid of the grimy toilet shut, sitting on it and propping his feet against the door to lean with his hands behind his head to wait. He knew it wouldn’t be very long, after all the years he’d lived in this excuse for a town he’d narrowed down this club as the best place to pick up easy action without risking life and limb. He tittered with laughter at that, looking at the peg of his right leg crossed over his left ankle. It wasn’t how he’d lost either of his right limbs, but it was a funny thought. If he still had all four maybe he would have risked seedier places for sex, but for now he had enough trouble on his plate. This was a nice place to unwind and have some fun without worrying that the guy was gonna blow his brains out and rob him to boot when they were done. 

Junkrat stilled as he heard the bathroom door open, the pulsing music from the main body of the building growing suddenly louder before going quiet again. The bathroom had six stalls, three on opposite walls, and Junkrat was in the middle stall on the left side. If the bathroom’s patron was just looking to use the loo he’d probably pick the side across from Junkrat. A closed center stall is usually only a sign of one thing. 

Junkrat’s heart kicked into a slightly higher gear when he heard the soft squeak of comfortable shoes on the dirty floor make their way to the stall on his right, the door to that stall clicking shut with a soft grunt of effort from its new occupant. There was a long moment of silence and Junkrat was just about ready to vibrate out of his deceivingly relaxed sitting position when there was the soft, quick tap of knuckles on the other side of the stall wall. Easily dismissed as an accident by some, but Junkrat knew that the man in the next stall was offering an invitation. 

Grinning and leaning forward so his foot and peg hit the ground, Jamison stuck the fingers of his prosthetic hand through the crude hole in the wood, wiggling a little to make sure he saw them before withdrawing again. There was a long second of silence, and Junkrat wondered if this was the first time this guy was doing something like this for him to be so hesitant. 

“C’mon mate, promise I won’t bite,” Junkrat finally said when he heard shuffling but little else happening in the other stall. Another beat and then the sound of a zipper and the soft rasp of a hand stroking a cock, trying to get it up. Junkrat hoped the guy wasn’t watching the glory hole between them too closely, bending over to peer through it. The whole point was anonymity, but he was curious. Most people he met here just shoved their dick through and had him get on with it. This was...softer. A strange word for the men’s bathroom in a 3-star strip club in the darkest corner of the city, and yet it was the only one Junkrat could think of that fit. 

The man on the other side of the stall was standing up, but he was quite a bit shorter than Junkrat, leaving him a couple inches too short to comfortably reach the hole with his hips, but he’d make it if he stood on his tiptoes. His skin was a rich, dark brown, and Junkrat quickly found himself transfixed by the cock he was trying to stroke into full arousal. A little longer than proportional on such a short man, but with an admirable thickness and curve, even when only about half hard. 

Drool already starting to gather in his mouth, Junkrat swallowed weakly and darted his gaze over what little else he could see of the guy through the hole, taking in dark, close-curled body hair and open jeans with lime green underwear, and the edge of a black tank top held out of the way with his other hand. Every one of his nails was painted a different color, and Jamison watched the yellow, red, and orange of three of the nails on his right hand slid quickly up and down his dick. 

“Lemme suck your cock, mate,” Junkrat demanded, and he saw the man twitch in surprise, squeezing himself before slowly shuffling forward and--yep, going up on his toes--to hesitantly slip his dick into the hole between them. The glory hole was ridiculously low to Junkrat, only coming up to about mid-thigh on him, so he quickly settled down to his knees, not giving much mind to what was likely clinging to that slightly-tacky floor. Sitting on his foot with his peg tucked under the arch of his ankle, Junkrat took a closer look at the cock jutting out of the wall, pointing almost accusingly at his chest. It gave a little twitch when Junkrat dragged a finger up the underside, tracing the heavy veins and silky skin, slowly wrapping his hand around the length of him and stroking slowly to pull the wet head free of its foreskin. There was a low moan as Junkrat rubbed his thumb over the tip in little circles, teasing the slit and tempted to taste the precome starting to bead there. But Junkrat was reckless, not stupid, so he tugged a condom out of his back pocket, tearing it open with his teeth and metal fingers, careful not to damage the latex. 

Popping the condom in his mouth and arranging it with his tongue, Junkrat slid his fingers to the base of his new temporary lover’s cock and then let his mouth follow after, lips grazing over hot flesh as he pushed the condom on. 

“God--!” It was choked and just barely above a whisper, but Junkrat felt his cheeks twitch at the closest attempt to a grin he could get with his lips wrapped around the base of someone’s dick. Junkrat’s throat twitched and felt thick as the cock in his mouth pressed deep, teasing strongly at his gag reflex. But Junkrat had long learned how to keep good control over that barring any surprises or truly monsterous dicks, and he swallowed around the thick tip, earning a helpless whimper from the other side of the wall. 

He slid back off before he could start to choke or hurt for air, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled back along the length to suckle at the head. Teasing with his tongue at the frenulum, he wrapped his hand around the slick, latex-sheathed shaft and started to stroke, pulling at the head and first couple inches with his mouth. Drool bubbled around his lips and dripped along the length of the dick sliding between his lips, and Junkrat could hear the stranger he was sucking off starting to breathe hard and heavy with need. He pulled off the cock briefly to squeeze around the base, slapping the head against the flat of his tongue once. When that earned a strangled gasp, he grinned and did it again, a bit harder and the weak cry he received shot straight to Junkrat’s cock, drawing his attention to his own straining erection for the first time. 

Junkrat dug the heel of his hand into the base of his own dick, moaning as he wrapped his lips around the cock in his left hand to begin bobbing his head. Junkrat could hear the man on the other side of the divider panting as he started grinding his hips against the wall in order to shallowly thrust into Junkrat’s mouth. Junkrat quickly slid his mouth further down, sucking half the cock into his mouth and then holding still, letting him fuck his mouth in short, desperate thrusts. 

Junkrat barely heard the bathroom door open again, and the sound of heavy, huge boots making their way to the stall on Junkrat’s left. His now-silent partner’s heavy breathing was barely audible over the wet sound of Junkrat’s eager sucking. Junkrat could feel the dick in his mouth twitching and pulsing with arousal so potent it must have had the man’s head spinning, and then Junkrat moaned, loud and unmistakable for anything other than exactly what he was doing. The dick in his mouth hardened and jerked, and he squeezed the base, hoping it wasn’t already over. The breath in the right stall went ragged but a soft whimper of desperation told Junkrat that while close, he hadn’t come quite yet. 

And then there was a gentle but insistent rap on the stall wall to Junkrat’s left. 

Everything in Junkrat’s lower belly seemed to shudder and then clench as pure lust spread like molten heat in his body. He pulled off the cock in his mouth to push himself up with a slipping peg and hard step of his boot, sitting his ass back on the closed lid of the toilet with the rattle of chipped porcelain and plastic. Junkrat stretched his long arms easily across the width of the stall, sticking his fingers through the hole on the left to beckon the man inside to help himself. Being so tall granted him the arm span that enabled him to reach the first cock poking through the wall to suck and stroke, and also touch the second. Sure, he had to hunch over almost in half, but he had awful posture to begin with and it wasn’t too bad. 

Besides, then a thick, hot cock poked into his palm, velvet head and heavy shaft throbbing against his flesh hand. It pulsed and thickened as Junkrat squeezed and stroked, growing impossibly bigger until even his long, gangly fingers couldn’t meet around the girth of it anymore. Junkrat moaned helplessly around the cock in his mouth, both hands stroking eagerly despite fatigue building up in his shoulders. Spit leaked from his lips and dripped along his fingers and the cock he was needily working, wet droplets splattering over his pants. He pressed his knees together, rubbing his thighs and desperate to stimulate his own weeping cock any way he could. 

Junkrat ran his palm down the underside of his second lover’s heavy cock, brushing over two barbells running through the skin. The man in the far stall moaned, deeper than any sound Junkrat had ever heard before, a vibration deep in his bones that had him pulling off the cock in his right hand to answer with a weak cry, squirming helplessly on the seat as his dick throbbed helplessly in his pants, wet patch soaking through his underwear and pants. He wanted to let go and touch himself, a couple strokes would be enough to get him off, but half the appeal of stroking off of two people at once was that he  _ couldn’t _ touch himself. 

Junkrat could hear his first lover whimpering and when his eyes rolled in his head with desire he saw that his second had grabbed the top of the stall wall, thick, black-painted fingers gripping the wood and making it creak in complaint. Junkrat moaned, tongue lolling out of his mouth and drool dripping to his chest as he spread his legs and bucked his hips up, grinding his sensitive, throbbing cock against the rough, wet fabric of his underwear, desperate for more. 

“D-don’t sto-op!” the shorter man on Junkrat’s right cried, hips bucking forward against the wood as Junkrat let go of him in order to pull a second condom out. 

“H-hold onto your tits mate, safety first,” Junkrat panted, ripping the condom open and quickly sliding it down the length of the second cock poked into his stall. The first man whimpered, cock twitching where Junkrat had abandoned it. Junkrat quickly did himself the favor of pushing off his shorts and underwear, the wet material chafing his ruddy, leaking cock. Then he took both dicks in hand again, returning his mouth to the first to give it a long, wet suck, slicking the latex so it wouldn’t catch or tug as he stroked. Working his right arm in a steady, sustainable rhythm with a teasing swipe of his thumb over the head every once in awhile, Junkrat leaned toward the heavier, thicker cock in his left hand. He pressed his wet lips to the head, spit slicking the bubble over the tip and sucking the fat head into his mouth to rub his tongue against the slit through the condom. 

That rumbling groan shook the bathroom again and Junkrat’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head with pleasure, precome spilling from his cock to the toilet seat between his thighs. 

“Oohh--oh, oh fuck!” Junkrat squeezed the cock in his right hand as it pulsed and throbbed, filling the condom with heat. The man in the first stall moaned weakly, trembling hard enough for Junkrat to notice as he sucked eagerly at the tip of the other, rubbing his fingers along the barbells in the underside, tugging and teasing. Junkrat gently milked the cock in his right hand for all it was worth, stretching his lips as wide as he could get them around the one in his left, sinking a few inches along until he felt his mouth would tear before stretching any further. He drooled helplessly, squelching every time he bobbed his head, moaning when the thick head hit the back of his throat. 

There was a grunt and then a soft sigh, and the condom filled in Junkrat’s mouth, hot through the latex. He moaned with sudden, visceral desire to taste it, but instead just sucked weakly at the cock in his mouth, probably driving the second man he’d serviced mad with overstimulation. Junkrat quickly let go of both cocks to grab his own dick, stroking and letting go of the larger man’s cock to cry out with ragged lust, gently cupping his balls with his prosthetic as he squeezed the base of his cock, right on the edge of blissful orgasm. 

“So good,” a dark voice reverberated through the bathroom, and Junkrat heard the man in the first stall give a helpless mewl of pleasure, and the combined praise shoved him over the edge. Junkrat hauled in a strangled breath, back arching as he painted the stall door with thick stripes of spunk. 

“Fuck!” he shouted, voice raw and gravely from the mild abuse his throat had taken, body shaking and pulsing as he came harder than he had in a good long while. He kicked helplessly, knocking his peg against the stall door and bashing his boot against the hinges of it. He slid down the toilet a bit, gasping for breath as he trembled weakly from coming so hard. Junkrat did his best to remember how to breathe as he heard the man in the furthest stall tuck himself away and step out of the stall, walking out of the bathroom with heavy bootsteps. 

“Um,” came a breathless, warm voice from the first stall, and Junkrat rolled his head along his shoulders to look at the wall to his right, taking in the grain of the divider, graffitied with dicks and phone numbers and rude messages written in sharpie. “That was...amazing. Thank you.” 

“My pleasure, mate,” Junkrat said with a cackle, amused by this one’s desire to show gratitude for an anonymous blow job in a dirty bathroom. Cute. A little pathetic, but mostly cute, at least from Junkrat’s point of view. There was some awkward shuffling from the first stall and then the cute stranger with lime green underwear was gone as well. 

After catching his breath, Junkrat stretched, every joint in his body cracking with the long, tense arc. He sighed and relaxed, setting about getting his clothes back on so he wouldn’t be thrown out once he exited the bathroom after the others. Not that it mattered, he planned on heading home now anyway, he just prefered getting to leave with his wallet and pants. He giggled at the thought of having to walk home with no pants, he’d horrify all his stuffy neighbors for sure. If only they knew. 

Leaving his come dripping down the inside of the stall door, adding to the general filth of the place, Junkrat left with a big grin that was slightly more chapped than usual. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk if i missed any mistakes!! ;O


End file.
